


I Like Your Beard

by MakeTheMoon



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, It's all smut, M/M, Not actually drunk sex, OFC is a crush of Rhett's, Smut, college party, college!rhink, sex in someone elses bed, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeTheMoon/pseuds/MakeTheMoon
Summary: "You gotta stop growin’ that beard, if you get any more handsome I’m gonna have to fuck ya."





	I Like Your Beard

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also I can't write endings so just... imagine that it's funny, probably.

Rhett smoothed his hands over his face one more time before heading out the door to class, still not used to the coarse hair lining his jaw. He rushed down the hall, knowing he’d likely be late because he spent ten minutes deciding if he wanted to keep the new beard before he left the dorm.  
  
He spent his classes that day feeling self-conscious about it. He’d let it grow over their mid-term break, but even that week wasn’t enough to allow it to fully grow in. If he were Link, his face would be full of thick black hair by now. It wasn’t often he was jealous of Link.  
  
He covered his face with his jacket as he walked into the wind, and he covered it with his hands as he leaned on his desk. It was difficult for a man his size to hide, but he tried his best.  
  
For three days, no one commented on it. He was starting to think he was imagining it, going crazy, actually shaving every morning but still seeing the beard. Maybe he was in an alternate universe.  
  
Gregg was the first to say anything. On Thursday, a full two weeks after he had stopped shaving, Gregg met him in the kitchen and gave him finger guns and a wink, telling him, “keep up the growth, man, lookin’ good!” Rhett snorted and waved him off but felt his cheeks flush as he turned back to the fridge.  
  
\-------  
  
The next night they were all invited to a party. Rhett was getting ready in the bathroom, Link in their bedroom, both getting dressed in their version of “nice clothes”. Rhett was deciding how many buttons he should leave open when he heard a knock on the door and the muffled sound of Link dramatically yelling at him that he was going to pee on the floor if he didn’t come out soon. Rhett decided that one open button was enough and flung the door open, hoping to catch Link off guard.  
  
He must have, because Link winked and said, “you gotta stop growin’ that beard, if you get any more handsome I’m gonna have to fuck ya,” and that just didn’t make any sense. Link closed the bathroom door around his laugh and continued laughing as Rhett walked down the hallway to the kitchen.  
  
It was obviously a joke, Rhett knew. _It was obviously a joke_. He told himself it was obviously a joke as they walked to their friends house, and he told himself it was obviously a joke as they started drinking. He was pretty sure his heart rate hadn’t slowed down since Link made the comment, and his sweaty palms proved that point, as well as the slight hard-on he just couldn’t will away.  
  
He found himself being led to a spare bedroom by a girl he’d had his eye on for the beginning of the semester. Evidently she was done with making out on the couch in front of people, and she began pulling Rhett by the hand up the stairs and into the room. She clumsily kicked the door closed and leaned into Rhett, the smell of lemonade wafting into his nose from her mouth as she got closer. She pushed him toward the bed and onto it, straddling his lap, grinding into him with her mouth on his neck.  
  
He was enjoying himself, he really was, and he was bucking his hips up in no time, taking her drink from her hand and placing it on the side table.  
  
He framed her face in his hands and felt her hands on his shoulders, felt her hips circling slowly before he closed his eyes and sighed, said, “baby, I gotta go.”  
  
His cock twitched at her low whine and pout, but he carefully laid her on the bed and got up, kissing her one more time and saying, “sorry,” trying to look as apologetic as he wanted to feel.  
  
He sought out Link, as he always did at these things, taking another drink from him when he found him on the couch. He flopped down next to him, feeling the alcohol start to buzz through him. Link looked perfectly sober, and it looked like his beer had barely been touched. Rhett wondered if it was still his first bottle.  
  
Rhett could feel the heat between their thighs where they were touching, and felt the pressure on his hip where Link was pressing into him.  
  
It’s not that he’d never thought about it before. He had, and he had enjoyed himself in his own bedroom thinking about it on numerous occasions. It’s just that he’d never thought it had been reciprocated, never thought about what it actually meant, never wondered if he wanted it to actually happen. He had been able to compartmentalize all these years, pushing that version of Link into a little box in his mind that belonged to only that space and wasn’t allowed out. The regular, real life Link never had to know about that other Link, and Rhett did a great job of keeping them separated.  
  
And Link had made comments before, just never any quite so _vulgar._ They had been little quips, they had called each other a married couple before, they had long come to terms with the fact that they were a strange couple without being an actual couple. They had never crossed that particular line before, though.  
  
Rhett kind of wanted to. Kind of really wanted to.  
  
He was staring at Link, staring at his jaw and ear, the way his eyelashes curled and the way his eyebrows raised when he laughed.  
  
Link turned to look at him, brows furrowed and a question on his lips. Rhett grabbed his hand and pulled him up, walking with purpose down the hallway and up the stairs, pushed into the bedroom next to the one he had just been in.  
  
He pushed Link into the door, hand on either side of his head and kicked his feet apart to make him shorter, make himself tower over Link a bit more than normal, a bit more than necessary.  
  
“What’s all this about?”  
  
“What-what’s all what about?” Link was playing coy, looking at up at Rhett through his lashes with his blue eyes. His stupid bright blue eyes.  
  
“You know what I’m talking about, that little comment earlier. You can’t just say things like that, that’s - it’s crossing some line, man.”  
  
Link pursed his lips and thought for a moment before bringing his hands up to Rhett’s chest and pushing him away from the door, back a couple steps. He stood up straight and stepped forward, peering into Rhett’s eyes like he was looking for the answer to the question Rhett had asked him. He saw Link’s chest expand in a bigger-than-normal breath before he spoke.  
  
“It’s what you want, though. Right?”  
  
Rhett looked around, for a microphone or a camera or signs of other people ready to jump out of the closet, but when he found nothing he looked back at Link who looked smug and cock-sure. And kind of sexy, with his hair messed on the sides and the smirk on his lips. Rhett swallowed and let out the breath he had been holding, took a step forward, tried to match Link’s look.  
  
They were about to finish the game of chicken they had been playing for years, and Rhett wanted a tie.  
  
“What do _you_ want, Link?”  
  
Link hummed and said, “I want you to answer the question.”  
  
“Alright, you want me to answer? You want me to tell you that’s what I want, what I’ve always wanted? You want me to tell you I’ve thought about you like that for years? What do you want me to say?”  
  
Instead of answering, Link backed up into the door again and cocked an eyebrow, leaned his back into the wood and couched into it, his feet a foot from the bottom of the door, knees apart.  
  
Rhett stepped up, one foot between both of Link’s and the other a step behind. They stared at each other, breathing, before Link licked his lips and took the sleeve of Rhett’s shirt between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it to him, landing on his hip. His shirt had ridden up and Rhett’s thumb grazed the skin just above his jeans and it was that contact that sparked him as he pushed his whole body forward, crowding both feet between Link’s legs and dipping his head to Link’s shoulder.  
  
Link sighed and shrunk, deflating under him as Rhett skimmed his hand further underneath Link’s shirt. Link’s breath was hot on his neck, his mouth wet when he took Rhett’s earlobe into it. Rhett felt himself shiver against his better judgement, waited for the inevitable mocking, instead getting Link’s hands on him, pushing at his shirt and pulling the buttons apart. It was hanging off his shoulders when Link bent his head and licked at his clavicle up to his jaw, nibbling under his ear. Link’s hand came up to pet the other side of his face and he mumbled, “I do love your beard.”  
  
Rhett laughed, the tension lifting enough for him to feel like he belonged here, for this to seem real, that this was the real Link and not his own locked-away version. In a flurry, he lifted Link’s shirt over his head and started at his jeans button, Link laughing under him and swatting his hands away to open his pants himself.  
  
Rhett got to work on his own clothes, pulling off his shirt and jeans, kicking his shoes and socks off into the corner. He grabbed Link by the waist and pulled him to him, chest to chest. It’s not the first time they’d been there, but it’s the first time they’d been there like this.  
  
Link lifted his chin, the smug look back, so Rhett kissed it away, soft and warm then harder and faster. He met Link’s tongue somewhere in the middle as Link walked them backwards toward the bed. He was having deja vu, had just been in this same situation twenty minutes ago with the girl but this time he couldn’t possibly think of anywhere else he’d rather be.  
  
Link pushed him to sit on the bed, sat on his thighs and kissed him again. Rhett felt Link’s hand worm between them to his boxers, his hand brushing against his cock when he dipped it inside. Rhett’s breath hitched and he gripped Link’s hips and pulled him down onto him further, rocked them together. Link lifted and shimmied his own boxers down his thighs and before he could get rid of them Rhett was on him, both hands around his cock. He was salivating, nearly moaning without a hand on him.  
  
The touch stopped Link in his tracks for a moment before he got his breath and stood to get his boxers off completely, Rhett’s hands never leaving him, stroking slowly, thumbing the head.  
  
He was enjoying it, enjoying the view, the feeling, the sound of Link’s breathing speeding up, and he was prepared to sit there and jerk off his best friend at face level, was maybe even prepared to let him come on him, but Link ripped him out of his daydream to maneuver them onto the bed, laying with Rhett’s head on the pillow and Link between his legs, lowering himself onto Rhett, most of his weight laying on his hips and groin, pulling a moan from Rhett.  
  
“Fuck, Rhett,” Link groaned as his hips stuttered forward. He got his hands under Rhett’s waistband and tugged. Rhett lifted his ass off the bed and Link grabbed a handful with one hand as he removed the underwear with the other, kneading the flesh there. He groaned again and bit at Rhett’s chest, dropped back down onto him, finally skin to skin.  
  
The first touch of Link’s hand to his cock was basically magical, and Rhett was sure he was seeing stars and fireworks and realised that he was holding his breath and trying not to come as Link stroked him, using the bead of pre-come to smooth the movement.  
  
Link mouthed at his jaw, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the line of his beard and up to the corner of his mouth. They breathed into each other before kissing again, rougher than the first, teeth and tongues clashing, mingling with their twin moans.  
  
Rhett broke the kiss first and reached to the side. “What are the - what are the fucking chances?” he said, reaching into the bedside table and grabbing for anything that felt like a small bottle. He pulled out something and almost shouted when he saw “Massage Oil” written in red cursive on the front.  
  
“Fuck, are you. Are you fucking serious?” Link asked.  
  
Rhett popped the cap and lifted an eyebrow. It felt like a challenge, but it looked like the easiest decision Link had ever made as he took the bottle from Rhett and coated his fingers.  
  
He leaned back up and kissed Rhett again, tongue pushing past his lips as he fingered him, slowly, working him up and open.  
  
“You don’t seem… nervous,” Link said, slowly removing his fingers and gripping Rhett’s cock again, slicking him up.  
  
“I’ve done this before,” he replied. Link stiffened and raised his eyebrows, and Rhett clarified, “to myself.”  
  
The hurt look on Link’s face softened and he leaned in to kiss him again, Rhett feeling the bed move as Link jerked himself off, slicking himself up.  
  
Link was a tease, and Rhett knew this, he always had been. That didn’t make it easier when Link pushed his cock up to Rhett’s ass and rubbed it across him, no pressure to push in, just grinning down at Rhett with the head of his cock against his ass.  
  
Rhett wanted to catch him off guard but really couldn’t from his position, so he bucked his hips up and forward until he felt the head push in a little and reveled in Link’s whimper. Link’s hips jutted forward, pushing the head fully into Rhett.  
  
“God. Fuck, you’re tight.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know what you expected, Link.”  
  
Link punched him lightly in the chest and thrusted hard, pushing Rhett up the bed. Rhett braced himself on the headboard with the palms of his hands and groaned, planting his feet and urging Link on.  
  
Rhett could feel the bass from the music downstairs, could feel the room shake around him and feel the heat of Link’s body, Link inadvertently thrusting to the beat, fucking into him with his head on Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett could feel the sweat pooling there, Link’s forehead sticking to his skin.  
  
He gripped the back of Link’s head with one hand, the other still on the headboard, and pulled him up for a kiss, teeth clashing, breathing each other’s ragged breaths, choking back moans.  
  
The song had changed, maybe it had changed a couple times, and each time Link had adjusted his pace and Rhett wasn’t sure if it _was_ inadvertent, maybe he was doing it on purpose. Whatever the reason, it was working. Rhett removed his hand from Link’s hair and grasped for his own cock, jerking himself in rhythm with Link.  
  
Link looked down, head on his shoulder again, and moaned into Rhett’s chest, open mouth against his nipple. He licked it with no real purpose and when Rhett adjusted and pushed back against Link’s thrust, Link came, movements jerking to a stop.  
  
Rhett felt Link’s cock pulsing, felt the warmth of the come inside him and came on himself, shooting over his chest.  
  
Rhett’s chest was heaving, lifting Link’s head with each breath until he lifted it on his own. Link licked his teeth and looked at Rhett, faking offense. Rhett noticed immediately that he had come on his chin and cheek from Rhett.  
  
He tried to hold in his laughter but it came out as a huff and pursed lips, so to soften it he reached up and wiped it off with his thumb. Link watched him with hungry eyes. Rhett felt a hot surge run through him at the look and licked his own thumb clean, reveling in the way Link’s eyelids fluttered and his lips parted.  
  
“I think I’ll keep the beard.”  
  
Link laughed, a breathy, light laugh that cooled the skin of Rhett’s shoulder. He carefully pulled himself out of Rhett and sat up, gripping Rhett’s arms and pulling him up with him.  
  
They helped each other clean up and get dressed, Rhett tugging Link’s green tee over his head and Link buttoning Rhett’s jeans.  
  
Rhett tried his best to fix Link’s hair but it was a lost cause. It had been messy before, so he hoped that maybe no one would notice the difference.  
  
Link went to open the door and froze, turning slowly to Rhett and saying, “the door wasn’t locked. I didn’t lock it. But-”  
  
Rhett looked around his arm and saw the latch on the door was twisted around horizontally. His eyes went wide and he said, “you must have. The door didn’t open. Right?” Link furrowed his brows but nodded as he unlocked the door and turned the knob.  
  
They each poked their heads out before leaving the room, finding no one in the hallway. They walked back downstairs together and greeted Gregg who handed them each a beer from the fridge with a grin and a pat on the back. The grin turned from a greeting into something different, a grin that Rhett’s been given when he’s come home at 4:00am after a date.  
  
Rhett glanced to Link, caught his eye, and saw Link mirror his widening eyes. The apartment conversation was going to be interesting tomorrow.


End file.
